The use of immunoadhesins comprising therapeutic proteins coupled to human immunoglobulins is being explored as a therapeutic option in the treatment of a large number of diseases. In this regard, constructs comprising mouse interleukin-10 (IL-10) and a synthetic inhibitor of the IL-2 receptor have been fused to mouse immune gamma globulin 1 (IgG1) molecule through the use of polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and genetic engineering. Using an E1a-deficient adenovirus, these proteins have been expressed in Vero cells. By purification on sepharose-A columns, 90 to 100 percent purity has been achieved. The use of these proteins in the treatment of uveitis in a mouse model will be tested.